During a Blizzard
by Marta the Martial One
Summary: The winters of Daein are harsh, but the last snow of the season is unmerciful, especially when it slows down the Crimean army, therefore forcing them to camp for the night to avoid the oncoming blizzard. Now the troops are trying to cope with the night.


During The Blizzard

Summary: The winters of Daein are harsh, but the last snow of the season is unmerciful. The troops are freezing and getting tired as they prepare to endure the cold for the night. Oscar is no exception, as he feels sleep slowly starting to overcome him. So when they are stuck in a blizzard, what is the best way to proceed without the effects of the cold? Tanith may have the answer to that. Oneshot.

Author's Note: This is not only a first fanfic for me, but as far as I know, this is also the first OscarTanith fanfic out there (if there are indeed others before mine, please send a message). Since I'm pretty nervous right now about writing a full one, this will be a one-shot. It is better to experiment first, after all. By the way, this obviously takes places after the C Support, which means at the minimum, before Chapter Twenty-One. Trust me, I'll manage to fit this in perfectly. What's the big deal? They actually are getting pretty close to their B Support (This is just after Chapter Twenty-Two). I... hope you read and enjoy. Oh, and please, please, PLEASE don't kill me if you don't like this pairing. It's all I ask. Now I've got to, er... watchteenagesoapoperasnowbye! (runs)

--- --- ---

Oscar could already feel drowsiness come over him. He knew he had to go back to his tent soon. First, however, he was checking on his horse to make sure it would survive the night. After all, not only was his horse crucial to the battles ahead, but he also deeply cared for his steed and the last thing he wanted in the world was for it to become ill or die in the night.

His breath was slow and shaky. He shivered from the cold, and he reached to hold his cloak tighter against him, hoping for at least a little warmth, but it provided nothing for him. He had to get out and fast. He had underestimated the sub-zero temperature, and he was going to pass out in a few minutes if he stayed exposed.

The horse, sensing its master's need for warmth, rested its head over his shoulder, offering Oscar some of its own warmth and inviting him to nuzzle it.

A sense of warmth overcame Oscar, and he felt his own body relax against his horse. He knew he shouldn't have been staying longer than he had to, but tiredness was taking its toll on him.

_So... warm..._

"Oscar."

His body jolted awake at his name being called. He slowly pushed himself off and turned to look at Tanith. Her normally hardened face was softened with worry. She made her way over to him. Oscar fought to stay fully attentive as he wondered what she was doing outside this time of night.

"Oh, m-milady..."

Tanith was standing in front of him. Oscar knew she was concerned about him, but why? Although she was clearly concerned about him, she still held that impersonal, business-like air.

"There is a blizzard outside," she said coldly, "you shouldn't be out here at all."

"Yes, I... was aware of that, milady."

"We may not be suffering the full-blown effect of the blizzard because we camped around this side of the mountain, but you'll die from the cold if you stay out here any longer."

When Oscar didn't respond, she continued.

"I would highly advise you keep this in mind."

Oscar was starting to sway when he felt Tanith's hand rest on his shoulder. For a moment, he was staring absently at her.

"I already see that you're suffering, as you seem less attentive than usual."

_She is beautiful... so beautiful..._

Oscar shook his head to snap out of his daze.

"I-I'm sorry... milady. Forgive me," he apologized.

"It is quite all right, Oscar. You've been standing out here for too long. You must head back to your tent."

"Y-you're right... I'll head... b-back..."

It was then Tanith realized that it would be too late for Oscar by the time he returned. Before he go more than two steps, she quickly stopped him.

"No. Let me accompany you."

His body was urging him to relax and go to sleep.

"Really, you don't have to... have to... do that, milady."

Worry started to become evident in the normally composed woman. He was already going to pass out at any second, but Oscar himself apparently wasn't aware of that fact.

"Please. At least until I'm sure you can make it to your tent yourself."

Oscar hesitated.

"Yes... a-all right."

Tanith was relieved. If he had been stubborn, he would have eventually passed out. There was still the danger of him losing consciousness, however, if he didn't receive warmth until they reached his tent. That was when she realized that the only way he could be warmed until then... was for her to use her own body.

_No, _she thought, _that is an unseemly action for someone who's deputy commander of the Holy Guard! Surely I cannot go through with this..._

Yet when she took another look at Oscar, who was pale at this point, she realized she had one or two options. She could risk ruining her reputation and... use her body, or she would wait until he passed out to carry him to his tent, which was a task she couldn't possibly fulfill with all the snow.

Tanith sighed. It was for the life of her friend, after all. Still, the thought caused her to blush. She had only known him this winter, and she still didn't know him that well. She was still rather surprised that he was actually one of the General Ike's mercenaries.

For a second, she wondered how he would react to her doing this. She shook her head. She didn't have a choice.

Tanith grabbed Oscar's cloak and wrapped it around herself, therefore pulling him close to her. She then slid her arm around his waist, to her own surprise.

Oscar's face changed from sleepiness to surprise, but he didn't say anything, as he was at a loss for words. It was then he felt warmth radiating from Tanith. It was strange, though; Oscar had no idea until now that she was actually small enough to fit under the cloak with him. She grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulder.

Without a word, the two then headed for Oscar's tent. All the while they were trampling through the snow, Tanith kept her face cast down, hoping that no one was walking around the camp at this time of night. After all, she had never actually been this close to a man before.

Oscar turned to regard Tanith. Even though it was dark and Tanith had her face cast down, he saw a flush of pink on her face, which was out of place on the normally stoic woman.

"Milady... are you all right?" he rasped.

Tanith barely heard him, but she knew what he asked.

"I'm... fine," she answered reluctantly before looking on ahead.

Oscar couldn't help but to smile a little. She actually looked quite attractive with the flush of pink on her face. Still, he knew better than to bring it up. He didn't want to humiliate her any more than she already was. He knew that something like this was against her pride, so he knew the least he could do was keep quiet. After all, he owed her.

It was then Oscar felt her hand slowly slide down his waist, her fingertips scarcely touching him, and yet because of the cold, his skin was more sensitive to such a touch. Now it was his turn to blush.

"Oscar? What's the matter?"

He didn't have the heart to tell her. Actually, he really didn't want to. He figured that the touch had been inadvertant. Then the grip tightened, causing his face to turn even redder.

"Am I... making you uncomfortable?" Tanith asked rather self-consciously.

Oscar shook his head.

"No... no. Why would you ask?"

Tanith shook her head.

"Nothing."

They walked on in silence. When Oscar took another glance at Tanith, he noticed that she looked lost and that her eyes were dull. She was starting to freeze, too. He knew they had to hurry. Deciding that he was warm enough, he took off his cloak and put it around her shoulders. Tanith was unaware of it at first, but once Oscar proceeded to grab her hand and keep going, she snapped back to reality.

"Oscar... what are you doing?" she asked wearily, with as much surprise as she could muster.

Oscar smiled weakly.

"You were... getting cold... milady."

Tanith sighed.

"You can't do this... you'll need this back..."

She was just as tired as Oscar at this point. Fortunately, they were at his tent already.

"You've been kind... milady. Thank you."

"Don't mention it..."  
Oscar looked at her with concern.

"You're still so cold," he said.

To Tanith's surprise, Oscar pulled her into his arms and she found her face nuzzled against his chest. She was tense at first, but as she felt his warmth, she started to relax. It felt so good to be in his arms. After a moment of silence, Tanith looked up at him.

"May I... stay with you... tonight?"

Tanith's eyes widened. Did she really just ask that? She looked at Oscar to his reaction. He was caught off guard by the question as well.

"M-milady..."  
Before he could reply, the sudden gust of wind knocked them over into the cold snow. If they were tired before, the impact of the snow had certainly awakened them. Tanith abruptly sat up and slowly looked over at Oscar, who still lying on his back. Apparently, he was still in shock over what she had just asked him. Tanith took a closer look to see if he was all right and that was when she saw his eyes wide open. She couldn't prevent a gasp from escaping. They were so lovely. Her breathing slowed to a crawl as she stared right into them. After Oscar snapped back to reality, his eyes resumed to his usual squint, to Tanith's disappointment, as he sat up.

Oscar quickly got up and shook himself off. Tanith followed his lead, hoping that he hadn't noticed that she was staring into his eyes earlier. Without a word, Oscar grabbed her hand and pulled her into the tent with him.

They both gasped for air before Oscar looked at Tanith.

"... It doesn't seem as if you have a choice... You'll have to stay with me tonight."

Tanith took off Oscar's cloak and folding it neatly, handed it back to him.

"You'll need this back... Thank you."

As Oscar took it from her, he uttered, "Don't mention it, milady."

There was yet another moment of uncomfortable silence. After all, neither of them had even slept in the same tent with someone of the opposite sex before. Neither of them knew how to handle the situation.

"Milady," Oscar said, trying to sound as indifferent as possible, "your... tent is on the other side of the camp, right?"

"Yes," she answered after hesitating. "I didn't think I'd make it up there, so... here I am."

Neither were making eye contact as they sat at opposite sides of the tent, as they were afraid to see what the other was thinking. They sat apart, shivering as they were trying to decide what to do. It was strange to them. This was the first time they had actually been shy around one another.

"Milady, if I may ask," Oscar said cautiously, finally having the courage to look directly at the falconknight. "Why did you come at the other side of the camp?"

Tanith, who was staring off into space, looked at Oscar.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "I guess I just wanted to see how you were faring since you've been injured in that last skirmish, but you weren't in your tent."

There was a stunned silence.

"You were worried about me?"

Tanith made her way over to him. She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You were barely able to use your bow in that battle, and you had missed."

Oscar didn't respond, but Tanith was not about to take his silence for an answer.

"You normally don't miss your enemies, although you are just starting with a bow."

Oscar turned to her.

"You've actually noticed, milady?"

She nodded.

"Yes. You are just beginning to learn how to use a bow. I can tell because of the unsteady shaking of your hand when you're about to release the arrows, and yet your aim is quite exceptional."

"Thank you, milady."

"Don't mention it. How have you been since your injury?"

"Well, the wound has healed, but I'm... still rather sore."  
Tanith remembered vividly how a warrior had lodged an ax into Oscar's shoulder. She had been nauseated at the sight of blood splattering, and she thought he had been finished, but Oscar was too stubborn to go down, as he and his horse retreated a ways, just enough distance for him to shoot a bow. He grimaced in pain as he pulled arrow against the bowstring, and released, but because of the pain, Oscar couldn't quite concentrate on his target and he had missed. The warrior then headed straight for Oscar, who was vulnerable prey, but Tanith interceded and managed to cut the warrior down. She had been wondering since then if he was all right.

Tanith subconsciously began to rub the shoulder that had been injured. Oscar, startled by the sudden touch, subtly pulled away. Tanith, who just now realized what she was doing, gently took her hand off. She turned her head away in shame.

"I... apologize. I don't know what prodded me to... do that."

"No, no... I-it's fine," Oscar stammered.

Another moment of awkward silence.

"Milady, if I may..."

"Yes?"

"...Please don't take this the wrong way-!"

"No, no! It's quite all right. Continue."

"... I apologize if this comes out wrong, but... er..."

A flush of pink appeared on his face as he was trying to carefully word his next sentence. Tanith watched him stammer, and even though his back was turned to her at this point, when her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see the tips of his ears turning pink. She suppressed a giggle that threatened to escape her. Tanith wondered why he was so uncomfortable. She had never seen him so clumsy with his speech. She then heard Oscar exhale slowly.

"... What will we do about... sleeping arrangements?" he asked quietly as he avoided eye contact with her. "I was wondering... I mean, if you are... uncomfortable about this, I mean..."

"Oscar, it would appear we don't have a choice," she responded with no tremor. "We don't have the luxury of choice in this situation. It is far too cold for us to sleep separately tonight."

Oscar frowned as he realized what she was saying.

"You mean we have to..."

"Yes. We need as much warmth as we can get," she explained, "even if all that entails to sleeping side-by-side."

He was surprised at her calmness and was even more surprised that she actually understood. Slowly he nodded.

"I... suppose so.."  
Tanith could understand why he was so uncomfortable, but once again, he had surprised her. If she had been stuck in the same situation with another male mercenary, most likely he would have been all too happy about being in the situation. Yet, here was Oscar, a mercenary, and he was shy and embarrassed to bring it up. She had never known that he was the shy-type, but yes, she did understand his embarrassment.

Tanith really couldn't afford to do this. It was against her pride, but when she thought about it, she realized she didn't have much of a choice.

Oscar, meanwhile, slowly reached for a few blankets. He liked Tanith, but this was awkward. He didn't know what she was thinking at the moment. For all he knew, she could have been thinking he was a lech. He knew that probably wasn't true, of course. Oscar had never really been interested in developing a relationship with a woman, and if on occasion he did have a crush, he would never act out on it and let his feelings subside. He only had a few girlfriends in his life, but of course, as others would put it, young love never lasts.

There was no way Tanith could have known any of that, though, because he never told her.

He sighed as he lied down on his side, facing away from Tanith. Just in case she did fear for her integrity, he, at the very least, wanted to show Tanith that he wasn't really interested in doing something inappropriate to her.

He heard Tanith lie down beside him, and she crawled under the covers next to him. He didn't realize that even under the covers were chilly until he felt the extra body heat drifting. He shivered a little. He knew that he would have been much warmer if he actually cuddled with Tanith, but he refused to budge. It was then he felt Tanith's arm slide around his waist and pulled herself close to him. His eyes widened in alarm and he at last rolled over on his back to look at Tanith. Once again, her hard face was softened as she looked at him apologetically.

"I'm... sorry," she apologized vulnerably, pulling herself closer. "It's so cold."

Oscar wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He looked down and saw the startled look on her face.

"I'm sorry, milady," he apologized, "you were so cold I... had to."

She smiled.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm afraid we... have to sleep like this."

Oscar was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew she was right.

Tanith found herself strangely relaxed. In his arms, she felt safe. She didn't know why, but she felt he could protect her like this.

_Wait... protect me from what_, she wondered.

She didn't care to think. Her hand slowly reached for Oscar's hand, and when she grasped it, she could feel her warm hand invade Oscar's cold one. She looked up to see Oscar still looking rather uncomfortable. She then found herself entranced in his eyes. Even in the dark, once her eyes were adjusted, she could see how beautiful they were.

"Oscar," Tanith whispered.

"Hm?"

He looked down at her.

"Milady?"

"Why do you look so nervous?"

He hesitated.

"... Are you... all right?"

Tanith closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm... all right," she answered. "It's just... I was thinking it was... nice that we're here like this."

Oscar was surprised. He never thought she'd say anything like that. His heart fluttered as he wondered what was wrong with him.

"It's... all right, Oscar," Tanith assured him. "You don't have to be nervous."

With those simple words, Oscar relaxed then, but there was something he wanted to ask her. In fact, he knew he had to.

"Milady..."

"Shh... go to sleep, Oscar. You're tired."

Tanith had been right, as he felt his eyelids slowly close. He fought to stay awake.

"M-milady..."

He never finished the sentence, for he gave in to sleep at last because of the wonderful warmth of Tanith's body. His body relaxed as his head lolled back. His breathed slowly and gently.

Tanith ran her fingers through his hair. The night, despite the roaring blizzard outside, wasn't going to be so bad after all, she knew. She leaned over him and gazed upon his gentle face. Although he hadn't been relaxed earlier, in his sleep, he looked peaceful and at ease.

She could feel her body tiring as well. Despite the fact she was ready to sleep, she gazed at him one last time. She then leaned down and slowly pressed her lips on top of his. Once it was clear that Oscar wouldn't be disturbed from his sleep, Tanith kissed him again, gently sucking on his top lip, enjoying the taste of it. Then she moved on to his bottom lip until she stopped at last, concluding with a tiny lick on his bottom lip. She stroked his cheek, gazing at him one last time before resting herself beside Oscar, who in his sleep pulled her close to him. Tanith likewise wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

_I just hop the others from Begnion don't hear about this, _she thought before sleep seized her.

Unfortunately for him, Boyd was charged with the task of waking Oscar up, and the snow was deep. There were several times he fell into waist-deep drifts, and his teeth chattered hard as he made his way over to Oscar's tent. He sighed miserably as he wondered why he even had to do this in the first place, considering Oscar never slept in until today. He was fantasizing about various ways to scare his brother awake when he saw some of the members of the Holy Guard that the apostle had lent them looking very nervous. Curious, he made his way over to them, and he saw Marcia amongst them.

"Ladies? What's the matter?" he asked as he stopped.

One of the pegasus knights looked at him.

"We... can't find Deputy Commander Tanith anywhere," she answered sheepishly.

Boyd's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"  
"Yes. She's not in her tent."

Marcia sighed.

"Fiddle sticks... girls, I'll look in the direction Boyd was headed."

The pegasus knights agreed.

"All right. We'll continue on this side of the camp then."

Nodding, Marcia started heading that direction, with Boyd behind her.

"Oh crackers. Where could the Deputy Commander have run off to?"

Boyd shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I was just on my way to wake Oscar up when I heard you girls over there."

"What? Oscar's still asleep?"

"I think so, but I swear, if he's still asleep in his tent..."

Marcia shrugged.

"I think I'll help you with your brother first."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I'll be as hard as him as-!"

"You're going to help me?"

"Of course. What is he doing slacking off?"  
Boyd grinned evilly.

"Let's go!"

With that, Boyd bounded across the snow, leaving Marcia to fend for herself through the snow.

"Beef jerky..." she muttered.

Boyd, standing outside Oscar's tent, grinned evilly before opening the tent flap. What he saw in the tent shocked him, as he saw the sight of Oscar and Tanith sleeping close together. Boyd's face turned red as he quickly closed the tent flap and stood there stiffly. The warrior could not believe his eyes.

Marcia caught up to Boyd at last, but when she saw how red his face was, she wondered what was wrong.

"Boyd, what's wrong? I thought you wanted to wake Oscar up."

Boyd's eyes shifted guiltily.

"Um... Oscar's sick! He needs more rest!" he lied.

Before she could ask what was wrong with Oscar, Boyd fled, unwilling to explain the sight of Oscar and Tanith snuggling under the same covers to Marcia.

Marcia, puzzled, took a peak inside the tent to see what had caused Boyd to get riled up the way he did. When she saw Oscar and Tanith, her eyes widened in shock.

"Good gravy," she muttered.

Never in a million years did she expect to see Tanith comfortably snuggling against a nice man like Oscar. Of course, she didn't think Oscar would have been associating with Tanith either. For a moment, she stared at the two, sleeping comfortably next to each other. She then smiled and, giggling to herself, slowly closed the tent, leaving Oscar and Tanith in peace.

Tanith had noticed the stares she was receiving from Mia, Marcia, Mist, and Rolf earlier as she walked around the camp, checking her soldiers' preparations. She had been wondering why they were staring at her. She already knew that Mia and Marcia were strange young women, so their stares weren't bothering her as much as Mist and Rolf's stares. After all, if children were silent and staring, she knew that was a red flag that they knew something about her that she didn't want anyone else to know about. She didn't like it, but she would figure it out later.

What was really on her mind were the events from last night. She couldn't believe she had actually had the courage to kiss Oscar the way she did. Especially twice. When she thought about it... she didn't actually know why she had done it. Why had she? Was it because she knew that had been an opportunity that night to get to know him better?

She sighed. She had duties to attend. She had to go on as she did before. Oscar would never know what she had done to him that night. She didn't have the courage to tell him. She then walked away as she figured that it was an unrequited crush.

Oscar watched her leave and sighed. He had long forgotten what it was that he had wanted to ask her. He couldn't recall the question at all, no matter how hard he tried. It saddened him. Now that today had come, he knew he would never know his own question, and therefore, he would never know the answer to his question. As he headed for the supply tent, he licked his lips and stopped in his tracks. He could taste a peculiar flavor on his lips that he knew hadn't been there last night. He put his fingers to his lips as he pondered. It was then he had a faint memory of Tanith's lips on his, and the way she had kissed him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

_Impossible, _he thought, _Tanith would never do that. She's too mature for that._

Shaking his head to clear away what must have been a ridiculous thought or dream, he burst into the supply tent.

Mist and Rolf knew for sure that Oscar and Tanith had feelings for each other, judging by their behavior as they tried to pretend that nothing had happened. They only knew about last night because they overheard Marcia telling Mia about how she found the two of them sleeping together closely. They knew those feelings woud soon progress to love, and they would do whatever it took to bring those two even closer together. Although Oscar had forgotten his question that night due to amnesia from the cold, Mist and Rolf already knew the answer to that question: Oscar was her friend. She not only trusted him as a fellow warrior on the battlefield... she also trusted him as a friend, and maybe even a lover.


End file.
